Visions
by Leah's-Other-Side
Summary: Dagail is pleased to get her amulet back, but when she sees into the child's future, she does not like what she sees.


**_Disclaimer -_**_ I don't own Bethesda or Elder Scrolls IV:Oblivion no matter how much I would like to._

* * *

From her seat, Dagail studied the girl that stood before her. In one hand, the girl held the Seer's Stone, its gold casing covered in dirt and blood. She stared reverently at the amulet as the girl let it fall into her old wrinkled hands. The girl had done it. She alone had silenced the voices that plagued Dagail's once magnificent existence. The woman with the wizened heart had helped ease the suffering, but this lycanthrope had succeeded where others had failed. The girl had silenced the voices, and silenced forever the one that betrayed. Silenced the one that stole her amulet, the only barrier from the voices. Dagail looked into the girl's unnaturally golden eyes. In them, she saw great pain. Saw suffering, and defeat. But she also saw defiance and bravery, the courage to stand up for her beliefs, and her rights. Dagail saw the girl's mouth move and strained to hear what she said.

"-okay?" the girl finished, worried.

Dagail nodded, slipping the amulet around her slender neck. She frowned when the clasp slipped out of her hands and hurriedly picked off her crumpled black and gold dress.

"Allow me to do it, Archmagister." The girl said politely.

The girl's nimble fingers clicked the clasp into place with ease. Dagail sighed happily. The voices were muted once more, finally. The girl's fingers brushed against her back lightly on their way back down, startling her. Dagail's eyes went wide. The voices racked against her skull. She saw a destiny, one set in stone by the Nine. She saw gates, big, black and red gateways to Dagon's realm of Oblivion. She saw the girl, in blazing Mithril armour beating back hordes of Daedra that swarmed out of the gate. The girl's hand left her back and Dagail's vision was replaced with the stone walls of the Leyawinn Mage's Guild.  
"Let me see your hand." She ordered the girl, who showed Dagail her hand gingerly. She grasped her hand in a firm hold, bringing it closer to her worn out eyes. It wasn't really necessary, as when Dagail let the amulet's wall be breached, the visions took over what she could see.  
The girl's hand was covered in stars, no, surrounded and made up of stars. The hand was turning into a black hand print on dark purple armour. No…It couldn't be…but yes. The girl was wearing the armour, and was sneaking around an underground fort like chamber, holding a silver dagger in the hand. The girl slit the throat of an Argonian seated next to a bookcase in the corner, and whispered 'Sithis welcome you, dearest brother' in a sad voice. The vision sank down, replaced by another. The White Gold Tower came up, surrounded by a Great Oblivion Gate and its smaller counterparts. Masses of daedra rushed out of the gates, but they smacked into an invisible wall. The wall darkened, and revealed the girl's hand. The hand guarded the city. The city was the hand…

"I see the City in the Hand, and the Hand in the Stars."

The girl looked at her curiously, raising one eyebrow up a fraction in a silent question. Dagail raised her free hand slightly, telling her to wait. A tower loomed up, majestic but terrifying in its beauty. Behind it was a small gate, small and seemingly insignificant. The tower was guarding the gate. And then the gate opened slightly, and revealed a key. It was important. Vital. Dagail saw the Imperial City laid beneath the key. On the right, it was red, destroyed, with swarms of Daedra killing citizens left right and centre. Mehrunes Dagon sat on a lava encrusted throne in the middle of the Imperial Palace, watching joyfully as two Dremora Valkynaz dragged the beaten and whip marked girl before him. On the left, the Imperial City was whole. Citizens celebrated something. Banners and streamers hung from every house, every lamp, every window. Everybody was celebrating, except one. The girl was sitting next to a stone dragon in the Temple of the One, crying. The key was the thing that would decide between doom or success. The key was important, but unreachable. Citizens of Cyrodil ran up to the gate, but were cut down by Daedra and Dremora that came flooding out of the tower. When all the people were dead, the denizens of Oblivion formed a protective ring around the gate. The tower guards the gate too well.

"The Tower guards the gate, but the Gate holds the Key!"

The key again, with the girl's hand holding it protectively. The image warped. The key was now a young Imperial with shaggy brown hair and vibrant blue eyes. The hand that was holding the key was now the girl, wearing the strange purple armour under a ripped black robe and wielding an even stranger bow. The girl had shoved the man behind her, against a stone wall and was shooting down Daedra and Dremora with inhuman speed.

"The King is the Key, and the Hand guards the King."

Dagail let go of the girl's hand. She had to give her some warning of her future, at least.

"I must warn you, child. I have seen things in your future. Things which may be, and things which will be. It will be up to you to decide the fate of many. Life and death are strange things, easily manipulated, and both will be altered together by your hands."

The girl looked at her, confused. Oh, how Dagail wished to tell her what she had seen. Tell her the future that was laid out before the girl in cool hard stone. But the Oath of the Seers that stopped her going mad from the voices also prevented her from telling a person in detail what she saw. The reason she was given once by her father was that visions were tricky things. They weren't things that would be, but could be. If a person that had to die to save the entire world didn't put themselves in the life threatening situation, then it would cost the lives of millions. It was safer not to be clear. Safer to be vague.

Dagail watched sadly as the girl left the guildhall, wondering what path the girl would choose. As Agata, the one with the wizened heart, led her towards her room she thought about what she saw. One of the visions confused her. The one with the Argonian. Something was familiar about it, but she couldn't for the life of her think what it was. And then, when with a wave of her hand she extinguished the candles next to her bed, it came to her and her eyes went wide. Black hand print. Black hand. The Dark Brotherhood. The girl is to be part of the Dark Brotherhood. The guild of assassins!

* * *

**_A/N _**_- Thanks for taking the time to read this, and seeing as you did, my grey friend down here really likes getting clicked on, so why don't you drop a few lines? I can deal with criticism._


End file.
